


I Will Always Hold You

by Serafim3389



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets beat up, Dean is there to comfort him, HS AU, M/M, last sentence is a flash-forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafim3389/pseuds/Serafim3389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's mother knows just how to help her son after she sees him come home from school with a busted lip and a limp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Most if not all of my fics are written in the middle of the night, please forgive my typos. I just need to get the story out before I lose it.

Castiel just kept on walking up the stairs when he heard his mother gasp. She knew better to ask at that moment. His lip was split open and he had a bruised cheek, he also walked with a limp. He wondered if he broke something, but that would just have to wait. Every step hurt a little but more and his shoulders fell to release his backpack. He finally closed his bedroom door and he fell onto his bed. He didn’t care that he was going to get blood on his pillow case or dirt on his sheets, he could deal with that tomorrow. He allowed himself to feel the emotions he shut out on his way home from school. It was a short walk so he didn’t have to hold back his tears too long.

He cried into his pillow over the pain he felt in his leg and face, and also on the inside. He should’ve known better. Why would he think that kissing a boy in the hallway was alright? People knew he was gay, but left him alone, until today. As he walked passed the track a few guys in the grade above him cornered him by the bleachers. They called him every gay slur in the book, that, he could deal with, but it was the physical harm that got him. He was shoved into the wall and punched, kicked and plain old beaten up, jumped.

The guys heard someone coming so they ran and Castiel did his best to. He didn’t want to explain why his lip was bleeding and picking himself and all his stuff up from the ground. Irony had been the theme of the day because it started raining on his walk home. It would have been so easy to cry, pass the tears off as raindrops on his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was for the universe to see how he felt on the inside, he could just wait until he got into his room and under the blankets of his bed.

Castiel calmed down enough to get a decent breath in to his lungs and get rid of the awful headache that came with crying. Under the blankets it was dark, just how he wanted it. Nothing could see him and he couldn’t see anything. Whatever was out there couldn’t get him in the dark, he could kiss his boyfriend in the dark because not a soul would be able to see them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, maybe some sleep would help him feel just a little better. So he let sleep take him away from reality.

“Cas.”

Was someone calling him? What the hell did they want? Couldn’t they see he was not only injured but trying to sleep? He felt a hand stroking through his hair and a familiar weight on the bed, but he didn’t move, “Cas, baby. You awake?” Of course, his mother had called Dean over.

He reached to take the hand in his hair and he laced his fingers in his. “I’m awake.” He said quietly.

“Are you gonna come out from under there?” Dean was so gentle with him when he knew something was wrong, “Or do you want me to come under there?” God, Castiel could hear Dean’s smile.

He shook his head, “Neither.” He felt Dean tense up at that, “I don’t want you to see me right now.”

Dean carefully pulled back the blanket from Castiel’s face because he knew there would be no fight. When he looked at his boyfriend, his breath caught in his throat. Castiel expected him to get angry at the guys who did this to him, but tears welled in his eyes, “Aw Cas, baby, I’m so sorry.” Never once has he seen Dean cry so this came as shock to Castiel, “Are you okay? Come here.” He laid down and pulled Castiel into his chest. Dean rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t want to go back, Dean.” Castiel’s lip trembled as he began to cry again, “I’m so scared.”

Tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks, but Castiel wouldn’t see them, “Shh, baby. It’s gonna be alright.” He squeezed his boyfriend tight, “I’ll be with you all day tomorrow and every day after that.” Castiel only cried harder into Dean’s chest. Of course the green-eyed boy would hold him, he was always there for his best friend and boyfriend. He wanted to do something about this, seeing Castiel cry was either the most endearing thing or the most heart wrenching.

Castiel pulled Dean’s shirt into his fist and clung to him. He never wanted to leave those arms, the world outside them was terrifying and he was learning how much so it could be. He couldn’t stop crying, he just wanted to know why something like this would happen. He wasn’t bothering anyone, he did nothing to those guys. All he did was kiss Dean before they left. Then something hit him, “What if they hurt you too, Dean. If they hurt you, it will be my fault.” He buried his head into Dean’s chest and kept crying.

“They won’t touch me. Castiel, sweetheart, I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. I won’t let this happen again.” He carded through his boyfriend’s hair. He almost never called him ‘Castiel’ so he wanted to make sure the boy in his arms knew he was serious, “Come on, look at me.” He spoke so softly and with so much love in his voice that Castiel immediately made eye contact with him. Puffy blue eyes stared back at Dean. He pushed the stray hair away from Castiel’s face, “We are gonna get through this. Together.” He gently wiped the tears away from his boyfriend’s cheeks, “Okay?” there was a nod, “Give me a kiss.” Dean gave him a devilish grin, “I know any boyfriend of mine wouldn’t have went down without a fight.”

Castiel gave a weak smile, he did in fact land a punch after he got his lip split, but he didn’t want to admit that. He pressed sore lips to plush, soft ones and melted against the feeling. Kissing Dean was wonderful. It always brought him to place of peace or passion. No matter how much his lips hurt, Dean kissed the pain away. He soon found lips carefully pressed against the bruises on his cheek, “I’m sorry, baby.” He kept pressing sweet kisses all over Castiel’s scraped and bruises. “I love you so much, Cas. I love you so, so much. I will never let anything happen like this again. I promise.”

After a few more kisses, Dean paused, “Is your mom making pie?”

Castiel laughed, “Probably. She only makes it when you come over. I think that’s her way of saying thank you.”

“She called me after you went to your room. How come you didn’t call me after it happened?” Dean kept his voice level, he wasn’t mad or upset. He was just confused.

Castiel sat up, “I didn’t want you to worry about me. You’ve got your brother to take care of at home and I didn’t want you to have to see me like this.” He looked down into his lap, knowing it wasn’t a very good reason.

“Cas, baby.” He pushed himself up and put his hands on either side of Castiel’s face, “I always worry about you. That’s what I do. I worry when you tell me you skipped breakfast, I worry when you tell me you have a doctor’s appointment because I know how much you hate them. I do it because I love you. You and Sammy are all I got and you two are always on my mind.” He let a hand snake around to the back Castiel’s neck, “You can always call me. I will be by your side.” He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him softly, “Even if you just want me to hold you. I will always hold you.”

And without fail, 15 years later when they’re married, Dean is always there to hold him.


End file.
